1. Field
The present application relates generally to media delivery in a data network, and to methods and apparatus for fragmenting system information messages for delivery over a wireless network.
2. Background
In a content delivery/media distribution system, programming information that describes content and delivery schedule of available content and/or services may be provided to devices in a distribution network. For example, a content distribution network that operates on the media distribution network may provide the programming and/or system information messages to devices in communication with the network. Devices receiving the information operate to display the information to device users who may then subscribe and/or select content and/or services to be received. For example, a device user views the programming guide and/or system information, and may then select and subscribe to receive content and/or services that include multimedia content, clips, programs, scripts, data, customer services, or any other type of content or service.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that operates to allow large system information messages to be efficiently delivered to devices that may have memory limitation or delivery quality requirements.